Hurt was insanely, love
by pixienewt676
Summary: Hurt was love. Kill was sacrifice. Blood was feelings.Evil was power.


**I was kinda angsty lately... And I thought... I'll give it a shot!**

**inspired because of the other Bellatrix and Frank fics**

* * *

Her name was Bellatrix Black. See, for a start, her name was described as a powerful but evil girl. The eldest sister of Andromeda and Narcissa Black. She doesn't have the innocent face of Andromeda and doesn't have the pure attitude of Narcissa, but she was really beautiful. Beautiful and hunting. Her face can hunt you for the rest of your life. Her intelligence was never to be argued and her skills was simply mesmerizing.

And her loyalty...

She was loyal to her family, too loyal that she never knew the true meaning of love. Hurt was love. Kill was sacrifice. Blood was was power.

"When I grow up I wanna marry Lord Voldemort" She said almost too proudly to her parents. Andromeda wants to be happy when she grows up. Narcissa wants to be wealthy... And she wants to be marry a heartless man. The other pureblood parents was proud too, clapping their hands at the 5 years old lady.

She was the eldest, she has the most difficult task. On the law of purebloods, the eldest must be the one who will carry the fortune which she happily took.

Her parents were proud of what she become.

She was a Slytherin. No doubt, no one should be surprised... She aced her class really well, everybody was crawling for her.

But there is one guy that no matter what she do, she can't seem to remove her eyes off him.

He was Frank Longbottom

She tried showing off her grades, going out with a lot of guys, she even tried seducing him.

One time she runs to him to the hallways throwing curses at him. He was good at dodging, but unfotunately, Belatrix was good at throwing spells.

"You're mad!" He shouted when Bellatrix kissed him forcefully. His lower lip was bleeding, shoving her off from him. "Bloody blood traitor" She walksoff with a slap mark she earned from Frank. Strangely, with a smile on her face. A smile that she thinks was love.

Her love for Frank grew and grew that there comes a point when she waits for him to sleep in order to kiss him. She waits for Frank to be alone in order to hug him. She waits for Frank to turn around in order for her to touch him.

"Admit it Frank. You love me too" it was their 7th year when she hugged him from behind "Bellatrix" he tried pushing her awaybut her nails was tugged o his chest too painfully "Let go" she lets go off him and run away, convincing herself that he loves her infact, who would ever let somebody drew scars to their body if they don't love them right? that was she was believing about. All of her living years.

She recieved her dark mark. She was on hysterical when she met Tom Riddle, she became his slave. He trained her to be his assistant. Everyday, new scars, new cuts, new bloods. She was happy because it was love.

Many years of being a death eater passed when she recieved her new assignment. Kill the Longbottom's.

Her hands were shaking but it was like her more than 50th kill.

When she burst the door open, her fear turned into anger and hurt. Her insane nature refused to believe in his wedding with Alice. She refused to believe in their son Neville, who looks alot like his father. She refused to believe in all of that and laugh everything off saying "Longbottom gots a girl? Pathetic" but now reality was now to be there.

"Good Evening" her evil smile curled upwards, "Bella, it's nice too see you" she doesn't need to look at his hand. She already knew that he drew his wand at his back "Awww, sweet little Franky wanted to kill Belly willy?" she pouted hidding her wand at her back "Franky. Such a pitty to waste such a handsome face." She touched his jaw and kissed him, pointing her wand to his chest "Crucio"

Frank opened his eyes with panic "Alice" the spell was not for him, it was for his wife "You monster!" he shouted to Bellatrix who, continues to play her wand "Crucio, crucio, crucio" her lullaby voice sents sparks into Alice's body. Blood was now leaking from her mouth

"Stop it Bella!" Alice's breathing was now shallow "I'm hurting you because I love you" her innocent smile was a facade. She yelled the spell repeatedly. To Alice, to Frank, to Alice, to Frank, to Alice

She kneeled down beside Frank's unmoving body. "I'm hurting you because I love you" she trailed her fingers to his pale lips, scratching blood from them "And I thought your hurting me because you love me too" her tears was dropping down to his forehead "I'm so sorry. I love you" she stood up clearing the evidence from her hands nad walked out from the Longbottom's household without looking back.

Hurt was love. Kill was sacrifice. Blood was was power.

* * *

**reviews**


End file.
